Vorfreude
by Nanamiii
Summary: (del alemán) "El estado de ánimo que alguien experimenta al pensar que está a punto de suceder algo bueno". Así se sentía Chat Noir cuando descubrió la identidad de su dama. Serie de 5 drabbles y viñetas MariChat (con una pizca de Adrienette).
1. Vorfreude

**Disclaimer:** MLB no me pertenece. Por suerte para ustedes. La imagen de la carátula pertenece a **lucressia en deviantart** y fue subida con su permiso. **  
**  
 **Nota** : Esta serie de cinco drabbles y viñetas son en realidad fragmentos de otros fics que al final dejé de lado y que aproveché para usar en un desafío que había hecho con mi beta. El desafío consistía en tomar algunas palabras intraducibles del alemán y utilizarlas como _prompts_. Para cada _prompt_ puse su pronunciación aproximada y su definición, que saqué de aquí: vienayyo **punto** com/la-belleza-del-aleman-palabras-sin-traduccion/

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Vorfreude [foa·froi·de]:** "El estado de ánimo que alguien experimenta al pensar que está a punto de suceder algo bueno"

Marinette se quedó helada y Chat Noir también. Ella había encontrado un callejón apartado y sin moros en la costa para deshacer su transformación, pero aparentemente el héroe había tenido la misma idea.

—Lady- quiero decir, Marinette yo…

¡ _Bip_!

—¡Corre, Chat! ¡O se deshará tu transformación!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Sí, ya sé que lo sientes y que no lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Ahora, vete!

Sin agregar nada más, Chat Noir saltó con la ayuda de su bastón y corrió por los tejados hasta llegar a otro callejón que conocía. Una vez hubo comprobado que no hubiese nadie esta vez, bajó y dejó que su Miraculous deshiciera su transformación por sí solo. Tomó a Plagg antes de que se cayera y lo escondió con medida delicadeza bajo su camisa.

Se apoyó contra una pared de ladrillos e hizo unas respiraciones profundas. Ahora sabía quién era ella tras la máscara. ¡Sabía quién era ella tras la máscara! Tuvo que sentarse para poder procesar toda esa información. Sentía que de alguna manera la había traicionado, puesto que ella había dejando en claro que no le parecía bien revelar identidades. Y, si bien Marinette acababa de leerle la mente y tenido en claro que no había sido adrede, aun así…

Pero, a pesar de todo ello, no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz. A partir de ahora, las cosas sólo podían mejorar. Sonrió.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Gemütlichkeit

**Gemütlichkeit [ge·müt·lij·kait]:** Es la sensación de estar a gusto en casa, de sentirse arropado, caliente y cómodo [...].

La lluvia caía torrencialmente y sin perdón sobre París. Los truenos rugían como fieras y los relámpagos danzaban intermitentes en los cielos. Marinette creía recordar que su profesora de literatura alguna vez había mencionado que, en el movimiento artístico que había empezado en el siglo XVIII denominado "Romanticismo", los escritores y pintores solían hacer que el estado del tiempo acompañara el estado de ánimo de sus personajes. Días soleados para representar la felicidad, días lluviosos para la tristeza…

Pues Marinette creía que la lluvia había exagerado un poco: en realidad, una noche nublada habría sido más fiel a sus sentimientos.

—No estoy _enojada_ , Tikki, sé que no lo hizo a propósito…

—Pero…

—Por alguna razón no me siento cómoda con él sabiendo quién soy. Y ya sé, _ya sé_ que es un poco _bastante_ contradictorio… Porque, vamos, tengo total confianza en Chat.

—Pero… —repitió la pequeña criatura.

—¡ _Agh_! No sé. Ni yo entiendo qué me pasa.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó algo pesado caer sobre su balcón. Luego, escuchó pisadas sobre el suelo de madera. Se miró con Tikki. Escuchó unos golpecitos sobre el cristal de su trampilla que apenas se distinguían del repiqueteo de la lluvia. Marinette se pasó las manos por el rostro mientras su kwami se posaba sobre su hombro.

—Hablando del diablo…

Se paró sobre su cama y jaló del cordón para abrir la trampilla. Con un salto agraciado y procurando mojar la habitación lo menos posible, Chat Noir entró en ella. Marinette cerró la puertita para que dejara de entrar el agua. Acto seguido, se volteó a verlo.

—Hey, Marinette, espero no estar importunándote… —corrió la vista hasta encontrarla con la del kwami. La saludó con la mano—. Oh, hola. Tú debes de ser Tikki, ¿verdad? Plagg me ha hablado de ti.

—Buenas tardes, Chat Noir —le devolvió el saludo con amabilidad.

—Chat —intervino Marinette, curiosidad en la voz—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine a decirte que… lamento mucho lo que pasó.

—Creo habértelo dicho ya, ¿no? —Marinette ladeó una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, Chat. En cualquier caso, es culpa de ambos por no habernos coordinado antes para deshacer nuestras transformaciones.

El joven héroe asintió.

—Y supongo que aunque yo sugiriera revelarte quién soy para estar a mano, no estarías de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

—Me conoces bien, _chaton_.

Chat Noir estuvo a punto de añadir algo más, pero se vio interrumpido por un estornudo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Marinette no pudo evitar reír, el otro había estornudado como un gatito.

—Ven conmigo.

La siguió de cerca y bajaron las escaleras. Marinette lo hizo sentarse sobre el piso y le ordenó que la esperara allí. Volvíó a los pocos minutos con una toalla, una manta gruesa y una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Podrías haber esperado a que parara la lluvia antes de venir a verme, ¿sabías?

—¿Qué clase de superhéroe sería si le tuviera miedo a la lluvia? —preguntó con un tono divertido al mismo tiempo que Marinette le daba la taza. Chat Noir dio unos sorbos gustoso.

—Un superhéroe resfriado, al parecer. ¿Ya bebiste?

—Algo, ¿por qué?

Sin agregar nada más, Marinette se paró tras él y empezó a secarle el cabello con la toalla. Las orejas negras de Chat Noir molestaban un poco, pero no hicieron imposible la tarea.

—Debo decir, Chat, que tienes una excelente memoria.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Sintió cómo Marinette le secaba los brazos y le colocaba la manta sobre los hombros.

—Si no mal recuerdo, has venido una sola vez a mi casa. Y recordaste exactamente dónde estaba.

Él había estado a punto de confesarle que sabía dónde vivía porque también eran amigos sin las máscaras y que, por lo tanto, había estado allí en más de una ocasión. Mas decidió quedarse con la razón que ella había conjeturado. Si Marinette realmente prefería que Chat Noir no le revelara su identidad, era mejor así.

—Es difícil olvidar que vives sobre una de las mejores panaderías de París, Marinette.

—¿Oh, acaso eres uno de nuestros clientes, Chat Noir?

—Podría responderte esa pregunta, Marinette, pero acabamos de acordar que no te puedo decir nada.

— _Touché_ —rió y y puso la toalla a un lado—. Voy a encender el secador de pelo. No te vayas a asustar, ¿sí?

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, el ruido del aparato inundó la habitación. Una sensación de calidez pronto se apoderó del héroe. No sabía si era el chocolate caliente que había bebido, lo bien que se sentía el estar arropado en esa manta gruesa o si la sensación venía del agradable cosquilleo que le hacían los dedos de Marinette al secarle el cabello. Chat Noir admitió, para sus adentros, que podría quedarse así para siempre. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo habían mimado de esa manera? Cerró los ojos, relajó los músculos lo más que pudo y pensó en su madre.

—Todo listo, _chaton_. ¿Chat? ¿Chat…?

Se había quedado dormido.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son bienvenidos.


	3. Fusto

**Nota** : Cuestión que me dije: "Nana, esto tiene que ser un poco más largo para que se entienda". Entonces se me fue la mano y terminó siendo una "viñeta" de 1600 palabras. Cosas que pasan. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Fusto [=]:** Es el hombre al que le gusta mostrar sus músculos y vestir provocativamente.

—Chat, en serio, ¿es mucho pedir que te quedes quieto? ¡Voy a terminar pinchándote y va a ser toda tu culpa!

—¡Lo siento, Mari!

No lo sentía, de eso Marinette estaba segura. En el momento en el que le había pedido a Chat Noir su ayuda para tomarle sus medidas y con la excusa hacerle un regalo a "un amigo", había sabido que estaba haciendo un pacto con el diablo. Un diablo vestido de negro que no paraba de alardear sobre su figura y sus músculos. Sin embargo, el héroe era su amigo más cercano (varón, Alya no contaba en este caso); y no tenía la confianza suficiente como para pedirle a Nino que le diera una mano con el asunto. Adrien estaba, por supuesto, completamente descartado.

—Ahora levanta los brazos y mantenlos a la altura de tus hombros —dijo mientras se paraba a sus espaldas—. Nada de flexionarlos.

—Qué pena, Marinette… Podría estar mostrándote estos maravillosos bíceps- ¡ _Auch_!

—¡Te lo advertí!

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

La risa poco disimulada de Marinette era toda la prueba que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas.

— _Ranking_ de los tres peores villanos de París —dijo Chat Noir poniendo la voz de un locutor—: En un indiscutible primer lugar, Le Papillon. En segundo puesto, Monsieur Pigeon (porque soy alérgico a las plumas) y, en el tercer y último puesto, ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! ¡Que su alter-ego de heroína no te deje engañar, esta es una joven que te pinchará con sus agujas sin compasión!

—¡Oye! —se quejó, aunque todavía seguía riendo—. ¿Estoy en un lugar más alto que Volpina y Chloé Bourgeois?

—Pues, ninguna de las dos me ha atacado con agujas. Así que… sí.

Marinette rió por última vez y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Chat Noir procuró quedarse quieto. Si bien era divertido jugar con su amiga y compañera (o molestar, como lo definiría ella), no quería entorpecerla. Desde su lugar, miró al espejo que tenía más cerca. Allí su reflejo le devolvía su imagen de héroe, pero con una chaqueta del estilo universitario de los años cincuenta encima. Era negra con líneas verdes y blancas en los puños, los bolsillos, el cuello y en el elástico de la base. Por sugerencia de Chat Noir, se abría al medio con un cierre. No sabía a quién estaba destinado el regalo, pero mejor así: sino, sabría a quién robárselo. La única información que Marinette le había dado era que se la daría a un amigo cercano. ¿Un rival para Chat Noir, quizás?

Redirigió la mirada de la prenda a su creadora. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la había visitado ya. Con las continuas visitas, reparó en más de una cosa. Una de ellas, era, por ejemplo, que Ladybug no era ese ser perfecto que se había imaginado. Era mejor, puesto que Marinette era la clase de persona que se equivocaba, se confundía y se tropezaba tanto literal como figurativamente, mas siempre estaba dispuesta a ponerse de pie y seguir. Su optimismo era contagioso.

Otra cosa que notó era que disfrutaba de verla a Marinette fuera del contexto de un ataque de _akuma_. Siempre que interactuaba con Ladybug, había alguien destruyendo París de fondo o sus Miraculous los apresuraban para esconderse antes de que sus transformaciones se deshicieran. Desde que había visto quién estaba tras la máscara, había podido pasar tiempo de calidad con ella sin que hubiera alguna clase de peligro y apreciarla relajada y despreocupada.

En lo último en lo que había caído en la cuenta, era que antes no estaba enamorado de Ladybug, sólo le gustaba muchísimo. Ahora sí estaba perdidamente enamorado de la joven.

—Me estás mirando fijo hace un rato —La voz de Marinette interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos. Lo miró a través de su reflejo—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Chat Noir?

—Nada además de unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa de ángel —respondió con tono exageradamente seductor.

—Debería pincharte de nuevo por cursi —dijo y se colocó detrás de él para terminar algún detalle de la espalda de la chaqueta. A Chat Noir le pareció que estaba escondiendo el rostro para que no la viera sonrojarse. Realmente esperó que así fuera.

—Pero no lo harás, porque sino tendría que subirte un escalón en el _ranking_ de villanos —Escuchó cómo Marinette soltaba un suspiro que trató de ocultar una risita.

—Ya puedes bajar los brazos, _minou_.

—¿Está terminada?

—Sólo le faltan unos detalles —Marinette lo ayudó a quitársela—. Gracias, Chat.

—De nada, _my lady_. ¿Puedo seguir flexionando mis músculos ahora?

—Desde luego, _minou_.

Marinette se sentó a su escritorio, prendió la lámpara que había sobre éste —París estaba terminando de cubrirse con su manto de noche— y tomó una pequeña bobina de hilo negro y una aguja. Chat Noir se paró detrás de ella para curiosear. ¿Qué sentido tenía lucir sus bíceps si su dama no le prestaba atención?

—Me intriga saber para quién es la chaqueta.

—Ya te dije: es para un amigo.

—¿Muy cercano?

—No podría tanto esfuerzo si no lo quisiera mucho, ¿verdad?

—¿Es su cumpleaños pronto?

—No que yo sepa.

—¿Entonces es un regalo para una ocasión especial?

—Nop.

—¿Le vas a hacer un regalo sólo porque sí?

—Porque quiero y puedo. Porque simplemente quiero mostrarle cuánto lo aprecio. ¿No necesito una mejor razón, verdad? —preguntó divertida. Cortó el hilo con una pequeña tijera y levantó su creación para revisarla. Le había puesto un parche con forma de almohadillas de gato en el lado izquierdo del frente—. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Oh? ¿Tu amigo es uno de mis fans? Ahora entiendo por qué el negro y el verde.

—Podrías decir algo así.

—No lo conozco, pero creo que me agrada —El héroe miró por la ventana. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y Nathalie seguramente notaría su ausencia en la mansión Agreste si no estaba allí para la hora de la cena—. Creo que ya es hora de partir, Bugaboo. Prometo volver pronto para que no me extrañes.

—No esperaría menos, _chaton_.

Marinette se puso de pie, se probó la chaqueta ella misma y asintió en señal de aprobación. Acompañó a Chat Noir hasta la trampilla y éste, una vez afuera, le dio la mano para que pudiera subir a la terraza con facilidad.

—Hace un poco de frío, ¿no crees?

—Recuerda que el traje que llevamos es mágico, Marinette —Le sonrió—. Abriga bastante, aunque no lo parezca.

—No, definitivamente hace frío —insistió ella—. Ten.

Acto seguido, se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio.

—Pero, ¿y tu amigo? —preguntó, confundido. Marinette ladeó la cabeza y se mordió los labios, como si estuviera tratando de no reírse. Chat Noir se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano al darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba insinuando—. Claro. Un amigo cercano, un regalo para mostrar tu aprecio, me pediste constantemente mi opinión, la hiciste de mi talla… y aún así no me di cuenta. A veces soy simplemente _brillante_.

—Pensé que con el parche con forma de patita te darías cuenta, _minou_ —rió Marinette.

—Gracias, Bugaboo. No hace falta decirte que me encanta, pero… —Frunció apenas el entrecejo— Si la uso estando de civil y nos encontramos por la calle, sabrás quién soy.

—Es la idea —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Marinette, como acabas de comprobar, no soy exactamente la persona más lúcida del mundo en este momento. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Tú siempre estás buscando el lado divertido de las cosas —Sonrió—. Por eso me pareció apropiado que, en vez de decirme tu nombre y quién eres, hiciéramos algo más original. Además, París es enorme. ¿Quién sabe dónde te encontraré? Si es que te encuentro.

—No me malinterpretes, Mari, porque me encanta tu idea, pero… ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, Chat. Honestamente al principio tenía miedo de que, si conocíamos nuestras identidades y alguno de los dos se "akumatizaba", quedaríamos expuestos. Sin embargo, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que sabes quien soy? ¿Un mes, casi dos? Y no ha pasado nada. Quizás es un gran riesgo, sí… —Meditó unos segundos—. Pero qué rayos, vale la pena correrlo. La paso muy bien contigo.

—Eres la mejor, Mari.

—No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto, Chat Noir —Volvió a sonreírle—. No podría haber pedido un mejor compañero contra el crimen.

Qué ocurrió exactamente en la cabeza de Chat Noir en ese momento fue un misterio para el resto de sus días. Sólo supo que una parte de él _realmente_ quería besar a Marinette. Con muchas ganas. Nunca nadie lo había apreciado de esa manera. Por esta razón, algún componente de su cerebro debió haber hecho cortocircuito, ya que por un segundo sus inhibiciones se esfumaron, se inclinó hacia adelante y sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella.

Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando ya era tarde. No había pensado las cosas con la suficiente profundidad como para medir las consecuencias de sus actos. No, simplemente no había pensado. Pero, ¿qué haría cuando por fin se separara de ella? ¿Cómo la miraría a los ojos? Maldita sea, ella incluso lo había un gran _amigo_. Claro que todavía albergaba la esperanza de que Marinette lo considerara algo más, mas no tenía otra forma de enterarse sino únicamente siendo sincero con ella.

No obstante, su cerebro seguía sin cooperar. Así que, cuando por fin dejó de besarla, farfulló un "lo siento mucho, nos vemos luego" y huyó, ayudándose con su bastón, con la cola entre las patas. A decir verdad, eso había sido muy poco heroico de su parte.

Marinette, por su parte, quedó hecha una paradoja: helada, pero con el rostro ardiendo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Backpfeifengesicht

**Nota:** ¡Gracias por sus comentarios en el cap anterior! Ahora volvemos a la programación habitual de drabbles (?

* * *

 **Backpfeifengesicht [bak·pfai·fen·ge·sijt]:** "Una cara que merece ser golpeada."

—¿Te gusta, Marinette? —preguntó Adrien cuando la vio al día siguiente antes de entrar a clases—. Fue un regalo de una muy querida amiga.

Adrien Agreste estaba usando la chaqueta que le había dado a Chat Noir. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. No, no estaba equivocada ni estaba viendo una ilusión. En efecto, el chico que le gustaba llevaba puesta la prenda que ella misma había confeccionado, de la cual había una sola en el mundo. Al principio pensó que quizás Chat Noir se la había prestado o regalado a Adrien, no obstante, había dos problemas con esa hipótesis: en primer lugar, el héroe gatuno nunca habría sido tan desconsiderado como para despreciar un regalo que Marinette le había hecho con cariño y esmero y, en segundo lugar, esa sonrisa traviesa de Gato Cheshire era _inconfundible_. Una sonrisa que jamás había visto en el rostro de Adrien. Una sonrisa que le provocaban unas ganas de estrangularlo con las mangas de dicha chaqueta. Quién diría que alguna vez sentiría un impulso asesino para con Adrien.

Aún así, todavía estaba teniendo problemas para reaccionar.

Particularmente porque, si Chat Noir la había besado la noche anterior, por ende, había sido besada por Adrien. Bueno, por lo menos eso deshacía el conflicto de tener sentimientos románticos hacia dos personas, ¿no? Y pensar que Marinette había creído que sólo había desarrollado una debilidad por los rubios de ojos verdes. Al final había recibido dos al módico precio de uno. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Adrien, por su parte, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer lo más normal posible, pero también para que fuera evidente ante Marinette que él era, sin lugar a dudas, Chat Noir. Claro que la chaqueta ayudaba muchísimo. Pero Marinette no reaccionaba, eso era lo que no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

En ese momento veía que, así como en la noche anterior, no había pensado bien antes de actuar. Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido dejar pasar un día o dos para acomodar sus ideas y juntar el coraje para sincerarse con su dama. Sin embargo, nada le garantizaba que Le Papillon y sus akumas no aparecieran y, en tal caso, pelear siendo un embrollo de sentimientos no sería lo óptimo.

No obstante, conforme pasaban los segundos y Marinette seguía sin pronunciar palabra, Adrien empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para seguir proyectando esa imagen de seguridad y confianza; mas no le duraría mucho. Ya estaba empezando a sentir cómo lo recorría un sudor frío. También sentía las rodillas cada vez más flojas.

Tenía que actuar pronto y aclarar las cosas con Marinette. O huir y buscar una silla, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Marinette?

Eso pareció activar algo en ella. Parpadeó nuevamente y amagó a decir algo. Sin embargo, no emitió sonido. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero volvió a fallar. La tercera vez fue la vencida.

—Tú —lo señaló con un dedo índice acusador.

—¿Yo?

—Tú —repitió.

—Yo —asintió Adrien—. ¿Vamos a seguir repitiendo pronombres personales o…?

—Tú… —lo interrumpió— Harás que un día de estos realmente esté en el puesto número uno del _ranking_ de villanos de París.

Adrien tragó saliva.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Schadenfreude

**Nota** : De nuevo me salí de la viñeta e_e Qué poco consistente soy (?

* * *

 **Schadenfreude [sha·den·froi·de]:** "Sentimiento de gozo que se produce al observar el sufrimiento ajeno."

—Marinette…

Nada.

—Marineeeeeeeeette…

Nada de nuevo.

—Maaaaaaariiiiii…

—¡No te voy a dejar entrar, Chat Noir!

Desde el otro lado de la trampilla y bajo el cielo de la medianoche, el héroe suspiró. Su compañera lo observaba a través del cristal tendida sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de molestia en el rostro. Era la primera vez que la veía con el pelo suelto, y le que realmente bonito.

A pesar de que sabía que estaba haciéndose la enojada, Chat Noir podría jurar que ella se hallaba gozando de cada segundo en el que él le rogaba que le abriera la puerta. Era una venganza.

—Sabes que podría romper tu trampilla con Cataclysm, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no lo harás.

—Sí, pero claro que no lo haré —Era obvio que las amenazas vacuas no surgirían efecto en ella. Ni sabía para qué lo había intentado.

Volvió a suspirar. Sabía que escabullirse en medio de la noche para hablar con Marinette no era quizá la mejor idea, mas necesitaba esclarecer las cosas con ella. Especialmente luego de que ella no le dirigiera la palabra durante el resto del día. No obstante y conociéndola, Chat Noir tenía la impresión de que de seguro ella ya había reflexionado sobre el asunto y le había dado el beneficio de la duda acerca de sus actos. O por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Pero Marinette, en pijama y arropada bajo las sábanas, no daba indicios de dejarlo entrar en un futuro cercano. Entonces tuvo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una idea brillante.

—Por favor, Marinette. Le prometí a mi kwami que podría ver a Tikki.

Su compañera hizo una pequeña mueca y el héroe supo que su plan había surtido efecto. Era chantaje emocional simple y llano, dado que sabía que ella sentiría culpa de negarse; pero si eso significaba esclarecer las cosas con ella, bienvenido sea.

Con la lentitud de alguien que no quiere dejar la comodidad de su cama, Marinette se sentó y jaló del cordel de la trampilla. Disimulando su sentimiento de triunfo, Chat Noir entró y, luego de un destello verde, Adrien y Plagg tomaron su lugar.

—Gracias, Marinette.

—De nada, Adrien —dijo con dificultad para pronunciar su nombre. Giró apenas el rostro hacia el Kwami negro—. Tú eres Plagg, ¿no?

—En efecto —respondió éste escasos segundos antes de ser derribado en un abrazo por Tikki.

—Plagg debe de necesitar recobrar energías, así que iremos abajo para buscar unas galletas o algo —dijo ella.

—¿Para qué? Si no usamos Cata-

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar otro sonido más, Tikki le tapó la boca y se lo llevó a casi a rastras. Adrien apreció el gesto.

—Mira, Marinette, lo siento mucho —comenzó—. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enojada. Sólo… no estés enojada, ¿por favor…?

Ella se sentó al borde de su cama. Él la imitó.

—No estoy enojada contigo, Adrien. Simplemente estoy muy confundida en general con la situación —Se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama dejando sus piecitos apenas colgando sobre el piso y suspiró—. Esto es mucho para procesar. Fue todo muy repentino. Por eso no quería dejarte entrar…

—No te culpo —dijo sin voltearse a verla. Admitir su error sin mirarla a la cara era más fácil—. No actué de la manera más inteligente, después de todo. De nuevo, lo siento.

—Está bien. Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa.

—¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo.

—Sí, pero básicamente lo último que te dije fue una amenaza hoy a la mañana. Eso no estuvo bien. Perdona.

Adrien sonrió apenas.

—Ey, por lo menos fuiste lo suficientemente original como para usar el chiste que te hice ayer —Oyó un bufido a sus espaldas.

—Si empiezo a hacer chistes malos constantemente, será tu culpa.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, cuando mis chistes son una de mis mayores virtudes.

—Uf, claro que sí, gatito —rió con suavidad, y poco a poco su voz se tornó seria pero tímida—. ¿Adrien, por qué me besaste?

El joven sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba de arriba abajo. Usando sus manos como soporte, se reclinó un poco hacia atrás. La hora de la verdad. Pues para esto había venido, ¿no?

—Porque me gustas. Probablemente más de lo que te imaginas. Ya me gustabas antes de saber que eras tú, Marinette, ahora me gustas el doble —Adrien no tenía idea de dónde venía el coraje para poder pronunciar esas palabras—. Por eso te besé. Lo siento.

Iba a agregar que le había parecido mal besarla sin su consentimiento y sin haber dejando en claro sus intenciones previamente. Que se sentía terrible por haber huído y no hacerle frente a las consecuencias de sus actos. Estuvo a punto de prometerle que lo que sentía por ella jamás se volvería un problema. Fue entonces cuando Marinette lo tomó de la mano.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, también me gustas.

—De hecho, sí —Sabía que sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo intenso mientras una oleada de alivio se apoderaba de él—. Claro que me hace sentir mejor.

Tikki y Plagg volvieron a los pocos minutos. Habían hecho una apuesta: Tikki estaba segura de que los encontraría besándose; Plagg creía que Adrien estaría todavía hablando (o balbuceando) acerca de sus sentimientos. Ambos estuvieron equivocados, sin embargo. Los hallaron donde los habían dejado —Marinette seguía acostada y Adrien sentado—, callados y tomados de la mano. La peor parte era que ni siquiera se estaban mirando.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Plagg.

—Nada —respondieron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, eso es _evidente_ —dijo irritado. Por lo menos Tikki había perdido también.

—Creo que ya deberíamos volver a casa —Soltando la mano de Marinette con lentitud, Adrien se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que hablaba con timidez en la voz—. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—Tienes razón —coincidió ella con un tono parecido.

En cuestión de segundos, Plagg se hizo uno con el anillo de Adrien para darle lugar a Chat Noir. Marinette volvió a abrir la trampilla y salieron al balcón. Ella bostezó y él rió con dulzura.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

—Buenas noches, gatito.

El héroe de negro extendió su bastón, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a empezar el camino a casa. Cuando estaba tomando el envión para saltar, la voz de Marinette lo detuvo.

—¡Chat Noir! ¡Dime que estás de broma! —se quejó con un tono lleno de indignación que dejó helado al joven—. Primero me besas sin saber lo que siento y huyes; y ahora que lo sabes, ¿huyes sin besarme? ¡Eres increíble!

Al parecer Chat Noir estaba destinado a cagarla siempre que se tratara de Marinette. Empezó a balbucear disculpas y explicaciones que siempre se quedaban a mitad de camino, mientras ella lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Entre más se tropezaba con sus palabras él, su compañera parecía más enojada. Sin embargo, Marinette no pudo contener una carcajada que trato de tapar con sus manos. No quería despertar a sus vecinos. Chat Noir tardó apenas unos segundos en reparar que ella simplemente le había gastado una broma.

—¡Marinette! ¡Disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno es maldad!

—Quizás sí me merezco mi lugar entre los peores villanos de París —admitió secándose las lágrimas.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Chat Noir achicó el espacio entre ambos y la abrazó. Marinette cambió el semblante risueño por uno que denotaba una mezcla de sorpresa y timidez. Él percibió su reacción como una forma de revancha. Sonrió con satisfacción y algo travieso. Quizá él también era un poco villano.

—Está bien, creo que podrían a llegar a gustarme las chicas malas.

Esta vez, al besarla, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

 **Nota:** Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios en los caps anteriores. c: *les tira corazoncitos*


End file.
